


perfect

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, ShiHou Month, aaaaand that tag was a homestuck refrance, bad title is bad, i cant stop, short fic is short, subtle gurren lagann refrance, the circle of stupidity is complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: “Is my forehead too big?”Shiro scrutinized his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Though he tried not to think about it, he’d always been somewhat self-conscious about the… large size of the area between his eyebrows and hairline.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> aka "i kis ur big forehead. smorch" or just "smorchfic"  
> apparently october is my shihou month? so see u in a year i GUESS

“Is my forehead too big?”

Shiro scrutinized his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Though he tried not to think about it, he’d always been somewhat self-conscious about the… large size of the area between his eyebrows and hairline. Nonon, who’d had a penchant for handing out less-than-flattering nicknames even when they were children, had dubbed him “Forehead Boy” the very first time they met, and had stuck with it into their teenaged years and beyond. Shiro never once complained, at first because he wanted to show strength in front of Satsuki, and as he grew to know Nonon he realized she really didn’t mean anything by it. But Shiro would be lying if he said it didn’t bother him at _all_. He generally kept his ponytail loose and let some hair hang in front of his face in an attempt to mask the area of concern. Even so, he often found himself fixating on it when he looked in the mirror for long periods of time, which, as today was a special occasion, he was doing now.

“Big? Yes.” Houka answered from the bedroom, preoccupied with his tie.

“Wow, thanks,” Shiro snapped back, his face growing hot.

“Well, what do you expect me to say? Your forehead  _ is _ bigger than that of the average Japanese man your age, that’s a simple fact.”

_ Fair enough _ , Shiro thought. Houka had never been one to sugarcoat anything, and Shiro had been silly for thinking he’d make any exception, even for his significant other. However, as is often the case, the truth still hurt. But what Houka said next was unexpected.

“I don’t think it’s  _ too _ big, though, which was your actual question,” he continued as he walked over to stand in front of Shiro, his collar still upturned and his tie only half-tied. “Your forehead is the perfect size.”

“Care to explain your reasoning?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. He anticipated an answer relating to intelligence and brain capacity, or something logical like that. Instead, Houka took Shiro’s face in his hands.

“For starters, there’s a greater surface area for me to do this,” he said, and placed a kiss in the center of Shiro’s forehead. Shiro’s face grew warm again.

“That’s so incredibly _ lame _ ,” he laughed, finishing tying Houka’s tie for him and fixing his collar.

“Love makes one say and do absurd things,” Houka replied with a shrug. Shiro yanks his tie downwards and their lips meet for a blissful moment.

“I’m well aware.”

**Author's Note:**

> afterwards they debated where a bald man's forehead ends (or if it even DOES end) and headed to whatever event they were getting ready for.
> 
> (its a lesbian wedding.)
> 
> (but which lesbians is it? YOU DECIDE)


End file.
